During the exhibition of a motion picture in a movie theater, certain activities occur. For example, in advance of the actual presentation, a curtain covering the screen will draw open and the house lights dim. In the past, theater personnel performed these activities manually. Today, many movie theaters make use of a Screen Automation System (SAS) for performing such tasks. In the case of a conventional celluloid film print, a projectionist or other theater personnel will typically affix a piece of metal foil to the film print such that at a particular time during the exhibition of the film, the foil will pass by a reader. The passage of the metal foil past the reader gives rise to a signal the triggers the SAS to initiate a particular activity, such as dimming the lights or actuating the curtain.
In the case of the presentation of digital cinema content, a different mechanism exists for triggering the theater SAS. A typical digital cinema presentation incorporates a “show playlist” which, as defined in the National Association of Theater Owners Digital Cinema System Requirements, document (Release 1.0 2006) (http://www.natoonline.org/NATO%20Digital%20Cinema%20System%20Requirements%20-%20release%201-02.pdf) comprises a list of time-sequenced compositions, each having a corresponding Composition Playlist (CPL) and automation cues interlaced in the CPL. Exemplary cues include the Start of Show, Start of Feature, Start of Intermission, End of Intermission, Start of End Credits, and End of Show. Traditionally, the position of each cue within each CPL corresponds precisely to a position within an event timeline of the event the cue represents. For instance, the Start of Show cue lies immediately prior to the first frame of the first CPL. Similarly, the Start of Feature cue lies immediately prior to the first frame of the feature presentation CPL. In order to present the digital cinema content, the cues must reside at their proper locations within the playlist. Otherwise, the activities controlled by such cues will not occur automatically at the proper times.
Cue placement within the CPL to correspond precisely to the event in the timeline (e.g., placing the Start of Feature cue immediately prior to the first frame of the feature) can give rise to certain drawbacks. In some movie theaters, the facilities systems and the automation systems can operate to provide a more showman-like presentation upon advance notice of a change in certain circumstances. For instance, a projector might require a certain interval to warm up. Further, the screen curtain should close and the reopen prior to the start of the feature. Previously, such concerns, if not ignored, were addressed by manually advancing each cue by an appropriate, predetermined amount of time (e.g., 60-seconds) and then allowing the Screen Automation System (SAS) to manage the timing of actions relative to the newly advanced cue, hereinafter referred to as a “prefired” cue. Thus, in an auditorium where dimming the lights constitutes an activity resulting from the Start of Feature cue, the SAS will initiate that activity a fixed time, say 60-seconds, following the issuance of a Start of Feature cue by a Screen Management System.
However, not every movie theater uses the same type of light dimmers. For example, a given movie theater might possess a light dimming system that fades the lights over a 20-second interval. Taking this dimming interval into account, an exhibitor might find that the most aesthetic presentation requires light dimming ten seconds prior to the start of the feature, which corresponds to fifty seconds following the Start of Feature cue. Thus, prefiring the light dimming cue by 60-seconds for every theater would yield a sub-optimal presentation.
As another example, consider a movie theater having elaborate lighting and curtain equipment. For such a theater, the curtain close command should occur at a particular time empirically determined so that screen curtain closes at the instant the feature begins playing, after which the curtains should re-open. Such an interval will typically differ from the standard sixty second prefiring interval. Applying the standard sixty second prefire interval under circumstances would cause the feature to begin playing either too early or too late with respect to the closing and re-opening of the screen curtain. The timing for dimming the lights typically will vary as well from theater to theater. Other actions might require different timing, such as pausing playout of the CPLs for a brief interval, when a predetermined interval has elapsed or some variable duration event has occurred, such as the manual triggering of a signal.
Certainly, an advantage accrues by providing a single SPL having cues with corresponding predetermined prefire offsets because such an SPL can undergo execution in any auditorium having an SAS configured to handle cues having substantially the same corresponding prefire offset. The resulting playout of the digital cinema content will have an aesthetic, showman-like presentation. However, this approach incurs the disadvantage that a projectionist or other theater personnel constructing the SPL must have knowledge of the appropriate, predetermined prefire offset for each kind of the cue inserted into the SPL. Also, the presence of the cues having prefires can result in an awkward-looking SPL presentation, where the ‘Start of Feature’ cue might occur halfway through the trailer CPL prior to the exhibitor-branded ‘And now our Feature Presentation’ CPL positioned prior to the actual feature CPL.
In the case of a Start of Show cue, present-day Screen Management Systems typically do not support a timeline having a cue positioned at any time earlier than immediately prior to the beginning of the first CPL. Thus, no normal way exists to position a Start of Show cue with a prefire of any non-zero offset from the start of the first CPL. To workaround to this problem, a projectionist or other theater personnel will prepend an interval of black content, typically as a CPL having a predetermined number of seconds filled with black pixels, to the head of SPL, and placing the Start of Show cue within this interval according to the predetermined prefire offset. Having prefired cues in the SPL affords the ability to produce an optimal presentation in any auditorium but the look and configuration of the SPL will not be intuitive, convenient, or reliable. Projectionists, being human, can make errors in the SPL such as omitting or misplacing cues, forgetting the black CPLs, forgetting prefire offsets, and providing incorrect prefire offsets. Should one or more CPLs intervene between the prefired cue and the associated event (as discussed above); the projectionist must understand the duration of those CPLs. Using such information, the projectionist must subtract such time values from the prefire interval and position the actual cue within the appropriate CPL at the residual prefire offset before the end, a daunting task.
Thus a need exists for a technique for managing activities in connection with the presentation of digital cinema content that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.